Final Destination GX
by kerisu
Summary: The gang goes to KaibaLand, and are cursed. Now they keep dieing one by one. Can they figure out how to stop it before they all die?
1. Chapter 1

**Final Destination: GX**

**If you've never seen Final Destination's 1-3; you'll still be able to enjoy this story (unless you think my writing sucks.) If you've never seen Yu-Gi-Oh GX, this story will be kind of hard to follow… But if you're reading GX fan fiction, I assume that you know what it is.**

**It takes Place right before Chazz's duel with Sartorious, and after Jaden comes back from outer-space. (Yes, I realize that those things happen at the same time in the show, but let's just play pretend:D**

**Anyway, I don't think that this counts as a cross-over because all of the places and characters of Final Destination have been replaced with characters and places from the show. You may make suggestions for future chapters, but keep in mind that I probably won't take them. XD**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"SPRING BREAK!!! WOOOHOOO!!" Atticus Shouted as he charged onto Aster's boat. Spring break indeed it was. And it was the last chance until summer that the students would get the chance to visit KaibaLand. Aster started up his boat, Mindy, Jasmine, Alexis, Bastion, Syrus, Dimitri, Chazz, Jaden, Briar, and Hassleberry in tow. Atticus turned on his camera.

"Smile!" he directed as he snapped a photo of Hassleberry "trying to steady" Mindy, and of Mindy slapping Hassleberry in the face.

"You looked like you were about to fall!" Hassleberry pleaded as Atticus went to look for more victims.

He found his sister with Jaden and Syrus, but Chazz's unnecessarily large hair was in the way.

"Chazz!" shouted Atticus, "Look Out!" Chazz ducked and swerved to look at what might be coming up behind him. This gave Atticus a fantastic shot of Chazz's shocked face, along with Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis looking at him inquisitively.

This went on for about two hours, until they finally got to Domino city. They had been to Domino city as a class before, but not to go to KaibaLand, which was what they were about to do for the first time. (actually, Chazz and Aster had been there before. Rich kids go everywhere.)

Chazz summoned them all to the picnic table, and spread out a map of KaibaLand.

"Okay." He declared, "We have about nine hours of park time. Right now, it's almost noon. That means that the lines for roller-coasters and water-slides will be growing, and they won't ease up until 5:00 p.m. Until then, I think it would be best to hit the water-park immediately," Syrus let out a faint whine.

"Fine! Dehydrate! I don't care!" Chazz snapped, aggravated that someone would challenge his brilliant strategy. "I'm going to the water-park."

"YAAAAAYYYY!" squealed an annoying yellow duel spirit in Chazzz's ear. He cringed. _Ojamas_.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Chazz yelled at the air to the left of his head.

"Listen, Chazz," said Bastion, trying to prevent a total meltdown, "how 'bout we all go our separate ways, and meet at the water-park at five?"

Chazz shooed the ojamas away.

"No…" he said, "let's meet somewhere else; I'll probably leave before five"

"Whatever." Bastion said with a sigh. Even HE felt that Chazz was doing a little too much planning for an amusement park.

Over lunch, they decided to break into groups. Atticus immediately said he wanted to go it alone. Chazz wanted to go to the water-park and so did Jaden, therefore, so did Hassleberry and Syrus. Bastion and Dimitri went to play laser tag, and met up with Atticus. Jaden, Hassleberry, and Syrus also met up with Atticus. So did his sister, and her two friends. The others, however didn't notice Atticus taking pictures of them. The entire time he was taking photos. Mostly of the crew as he stalked them, but also of the view from atop the really tall rides. (despite the fact that, for safety purposes, you shouldn't be using a camera on really tall rides)

At 5:00 pm, it started to thunder, so the water-park was shut down for the day. Chazz, Jaden and co. went to meet everyone else at the rides that were still open. Then it started to rain. The group shuffled into the gaming hall, were they saw Zane, who was kicking ass in an old-fashioned Duel simulator… on "Impossible" setting.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Jaden as his eyes lit up, "Dude! I've gotta' try this!"

"How many settings does this thing have?" Bastion wondered aloud. He was more impressed with the machinery than with the dueling.

As there was only one simulator per game hall, and no-one but Zane could see what was going on in his duel, (Aster explained that the newer ones have a little screen so the others can see what's going on) they played games and redeemed prizes for tickets and what-not. Chazz kept winning Alexis stuffed duel monsters, despite the Ojama's pleading for the holographic Ojamandala poster…

"I see too much of you as it is!" he argued.

"I'm not even in your dorm." Mumbled Briar, assuming Chazz was speaking to him.

The entire time, Atticus took pictures. (Does anyone see a pattern, here?)

One the rain died down and the rides were operating again, Chazz stood on the Whack-a-mole table,

"You guys!" He called for their attention, "No, not you…" he waved away some anonymous passers-by. "Academy students?!" this time the gang looked up at him. "Guys," he repeated, "Park closes at Nine. It's 8:04 now, and the rain's stopped, and we are able to ride the roller-coasters. I propose we go do that now."

"Good," agreed Bastion, "I'm getting pretty bored as it is…"

"Do they go upside-down?" Syrus asked timidly.

"Duh!" retorted an irritated Chazz. The nerve of Syrus; challenging his authority twice in one day.

"C'mon, son," Hassleberry encouraged him, "Roller Coasters are part of the American dream!"

"And they're fun!" added Jaden.

"Well," Syrus finally caved, "If you guys are going…"

_Disclaimer:_

_I did not create any of the characters or places in this story. Hell, this isn't even my storyline- I just have an uncanny ability to create unholy hybrids of unrelated media._


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Destination: GX**

**I'm a almost officially done with high school… And I threw this chapter together… **

**Chapter 2: The Crash**

"Aww, Damn," Atticus whined, looking at his camera, "out of memory…"

The rest of the party snickered; that camera had been getting pretty annoying. Atticus put the camera back in his bag, and took out a video camera. He turned it on and faced Chazz.

"You're going to have to turn that off." Said an ominous-sounding voice behind him, "We're next."

Atticus turned around and saw Zane through his video-camera.

"It's Zane!" he exclaimed as the coaster pulled back into the station. Rather than turning it off, Atticus rushed to the front of the roller-coaster. Alexis went to sit near the end, hoping that Zane would follow her. Zane took the hint, but was beaten to the punch by Chazz, who immediately took the space next to Alexis. So, Zane went to sit with Atticus. Bastion and HassleBerry sat right behind Chazz, and behind them, in the very last seat was Syrus and Jaden.

Once the harnesses were un-locked and able to be adjusted, Syrus pulled his down.

The roller-coaster lurched into action. Syrus grinned as it clanked up the first hill. This isn't so bad… he thought.

"See?" said Jaden, "it's not so bad." Syrus nodded in agreement as the coaster slowly tipped downward. But as soon as Syrus reached the top of the hill, it sped forward and down. Syrus shut his eyes tightly while the coaster fell forward. This is actually kind of fun… he thought as the coaster went thorough the first loop, then back up another hill.

CLANK

All of the harnesses somehow came loose halfway up the hill. Syrus screamed along with the others while they all tried to re-lock their harnesses before the big cork-screw. At the top of the hill, Syrus vaguely could hear the frightened cries of his friends;

"MOMMA!" "Alexis!" "I don't want to die a Virgin!" "Centrifugal force, don't fail me now!"

They screamed in unison with the thunder of the iron railing. Despite the incredible speed, it seemed to take forever to reach the mouth of the corkscrew. But when they did, Atticus dropped the camera in order to get a better grip on the harness, it ended up landing on a different part of the track. Everyone survived the first loop, but Zane, Atticus and Dimitri fell out of the second one. Zane had the misfortune to land right on the path of the coaster. Syrus found himself sobbing uncontrollably as the blood of his older brother splashed the remaining passengers. Mindy and Jasmine were the next ones to loose their grip and fall out. Aster's hands were loosing traction on the harness as sweat began to drip into his eyes, he reached for something else to grab onto. Unfortunately, that something was Briar, and when Aster grabbed his sleeve they both fell to their deaths. At the final loop, everyone silently prayed, except Hassleberry, who did it pretty loud. Alexis's arms were finally giving in to the pressure. Her muscles cramped up from the pressure, and forced her to let go. Chazz grabbed her legs in a final, desperate attempt to save her, but he had to let go of the harness in order to do that. They fell together, for Chazz would not let go. As they leveled off, the final four silently congratulated themselves on surviving. They thought that since there were no more loops that they were scott-free. That's when the coaster hit Atticus's camera, sending Bastion out of his seat and onto the top of the cart. He froze. Then he looked at Hassleberry, who offered him a hand back in the car. Bastion turned to take it, but Syrus shouted:

"Look Out!" Bastion looked just in time to have his picture taken. On a whim, he grabbed the camera and lifted himself off the cart. The coaster passed below him. He blinked.

I did it! He thought, It worked!

CREEEE

The camera fixture he was clinging to started to bend, and before Bastion could properly jump, it broke off and fell on top on him, causing sparks to fly everywhere. The roller coaster continued inside a tunnel. The curved track caused the coaster to tip over further than it should. Hassleberry took this chance to pull an Indiana Jones and jump off. That wasn't very bright of him, as the wall of the tunnel was less than a foot away. He bounced off of it and fell backwards; the force of the rollercoaster broke his muscular neck. The coaster came out of the tunnel and Syrus turned to Jaden, but somehow Jaden had lost one side of his head in the tunnel. Syrus screamed as the coaster pulled into the station and breakneck speed (literally) behind the tears, he could just make out the ride operator pulled the emergency break. Syrus was flung several meters forward, knocking his glasses off so that he couldn't tell what it was that impaled him.

_Disclaimer:_

_I did not create any of the characters or places in this story. Hell, this isn't even my storyline- I just have an uncanny ability to create unholy hybrids of unrelated media._


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Destination: GX**

Kaiseress**: if you're never reading this again. EVER, then I guess it's all right to hurt Zane.**

**Anyway, ugh, I hate college. Six hour classes, six hours of homework… and I'm paying Them! There's something seriously wrong with that!**

**Chapter 3: The Escape**

Syrus was sweating and shaking.

"Hey, Sy," asked a concerned voice to his left. Syrus turned to find Jaden, sitting safely in his harness.

"Dude, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost…" Jaden was interrupted by a very annoyed voice a few seats in front of him;

"Oh, come on! He wouldn't even go in the Haunted house ride!" to which a southwestern twang responded,

"Neither did I! Shoot, I ain't paying four tickets to see a cardboard ghost and a glow-in-the dark plastic skeleton."

"Is Everybody Ready?" asked the sweat-drenched teen, who had been operating this ride since 5:00 a.m. this morning, through the overhead speaker system that made his voice unbearably staticy. Fortunately he was only two feet away from the passengers, who could hear him just fine.

"NO!" screamed Syrus, "We NEED to get OFF!"

"OH NO, You Don't!" came Chazz's voice from up ahead, "No one's getting off this roller-coaster until it pulls back into the station!"

"Don't worry, Syrus," Jaden tried in vain to comfort his best friend, "as long as—"

"It's Not Safe!" by this time, Syrus was on the verge of hysterics, "The Ride Isn't Safe! The Harnesses! The-Harnesses-Will-Come-Loose!" with every word of that last sentence, the bespectacled bluenette struggled to lift his harness, both to escape, and to show everyone just how unsafe the roller coaster was. But no matter how hard he tried, the harness refused to budge. The ride's operator checked his watch, and reached for the launch mechanism.

"WAIT!!" shouted Syrus in a final desperate attempt to free himself of the death-coaster. The Kaiba-land employee looked at him, as if to hear him out. This caught Syrus off guard, and he had to make up a believable excuse not to be on the ride.

"I'm Pregnant! I mean… I'm over 80! No wait… I'm too short to ride this ride!" The operator walked over to Syrus, and asked him how tall he was.

"Four foot two." He lied. He was actually four foot seven, but you had to be four foot five to ride this ride, according to the purple bear standing at the line entrance with measuring tape.

The ride operator walked back to the control booth, stared at it for a few seconds, then pushed a button. All of the harnesses on the back half of the roller coaster lifted up.

"All right," said the ride-master, pointing at everyone with a lifted harness, you're going to have to get off. Syrus breathed a sigh of relief and scrambled out of the roller-coaster.

_Disclaimer:_

_I did not create any of the characters or places in this story. Hell, this isn't even my storyline- I just have an uncanny ability to create unholy hybrids of unrelated media._


End file.
